


Binnie's Backstory

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Best Friends, Fluff, Gyu, Light Angst, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, caregiver!yeosang, little!changbin, little!wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Basically this is how Changbin learned about age regression and became an age regressor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hihi so I hope this makes sense and I hope its okay?? I'm not rlly sure when exactly Changbin became friends with Wooyoung or when either of them became trainees but I did as much as I could with the information I found uwu
> 
> enjoy and pls let me know if there are any mistakes!

Seo Changbin knew he was different. He’s known since he was fourteen when his friends told him it was weird that he still slept with his Munchlax plushie, Gyu. He, of course, never thought it was weird. He’d always needed Gyu to sleep, so what was the big deal?

“It’s creepy, Changbin, you’re older now-” his friends would tell him at sleepovers as he held Gyu between his arms while they watched movies and talked about girls. And that was the other thing, he wasn’t really interested in girls- not that he was really interested in boys or anyone else either, he was young and wanted to focus on his youth rather than relationships- but that’s a whole different story. 

“I don’t think its out of the ordinary” Changbin would say back, but his friends would grimace at him as he started to chew on the tip of Gyu’s ear out of comfort.

He really didn’t find anything wrong with the whole ordeal.

Until, that is, his friends started getting out of hand with the situation. 

“Changbin, you wanna look cool, right?” his friend asked one night while Changbin was over at his house for a sleepover. Changbin nodded hesitantly. “Give me your dumb stuffed toy.”

“Why? What are you gonna do?” Changbin asked, his voice laced with obvious worry. His friend ignored him, and since Changbin wasn’t moving, his friend took it upon himself to open up Changbin’s backpack and rip Gyu out.

“Changbin, the only way people will take you seriously is if you get rid of this stupid thing” His friend said, and how could he sound so sympathetic right now? How could he when suddenly there was a lighter in his hands and he was inching it closer to Changbin’s precious Gyu?

“NO! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!” Changbin screeched, snatching Gyu back as quickly as he could, clutching the poor thing so close to his chest as he glared at his friend with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t stop his frantic breathing. “You are fucking psychotic.”

“Me? I’m the psychotic one, Changbin? You’re almost fifteen and you’re crying over a stuffed animal. Grow up” his friend rolled his eyes. Changbin couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Fuck you, really, I can’t do this anymore” Changbin said shakily and got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, Gyu never moving away from his embrace. “Don’t fucking talk to me again.”

And with that he left, walking almost three miles to his house through blurry vision at almost eleven o’clock at night.

===

Then he was fifteen. He still had Gyu, of course, and still needed him to fall asleep. He’d lost his old friends after that night, but it was fine because he’d made a new friend. His name was Jung Wooyoung and he was a few months younger than him. Their friendship started online since they went to different schools and they didn’t live in the same city. But they did text as much as they could and they met up a lot on most weekends when they both weren’t busy.

And on the plus side, Wooyoung loved Gyu. He didn’t tell Changbin that it was weird or gross that he still needed a stuffie to sleep with at night. The first time he went over to Changbin’s for a sleepover he was actually really supportive; he didn’t even say anything remotely rude or sassy, and Changbin knew that was usually how Wooyoung acted.

“Oh my gosh, Changbin!” Wooyoung had exclaimed. Changbin had turned to look at him and saw he was holding Gyu in his hands. Changbin’s stomach dropped and suddenly he felt a little ill. There goes his friendship. “Who is this?! It’s so cute, what’s its name?”

“Uh, that’s Gyu, I um…. I need him to fall asleep” Changbin admitted after a few moments of contemplating what to say. “It’s whatever if you think its weird, everyone does.”

“Weird?! Binnie that’s precious, you’re so cute” Wooyoung cooed, tucking Gyu back in under the covers on Changbin’s bed before joining Changbin on the floor. The elder smiled briefly even though he thought that over time Wooyoung would realise that Changbin was weird and gross.

But Wooyoung didn’t. He never did. Whenever they had sleepovers he made sure that Changbin had Gyu, and that one time when Changbin forgot Gyu and it was too late to go back to his house, Wooyoung stayed up all night with him and drank energy drinks to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep on his best friend.

So yeah, Wooyoung was one of the best things that happened to Changbin back then.

=== 

Maybe half a year after Changbin turned fifteen was when he learned about age regression. Wooyoung was over at his house one day, which was the first time in a while because Wooyoung had begun his trainee life at BigHit, and they were watching a movie, Changbin didn’t know what it was called, but it was something Wooyoung had brought over. 

“Binnie, can you look in my bag to see if I brought chips?” Wooyoung asked, eyes unmoving from the screen. 

“You know I probably have chips downstairs-”

“But are they honey butter chips, Changbin? Are they?” Wooyoung jokingly glared at him, making Changbin laugh at his dramaticness. He got up anyways and opened Wooyoung’s bag.

So, he did find the chips, but-

Was that a pacifier in his bag, too?

“Wooyoung” Changbin called out hesitantly, picking up the object and inspecting it. “What’s this for?”

“What’s what-” Wooyoung froze when he looked over to see Changbin holding up his baby pacifier. “Ch-Changbinnie, I can explain!”

“Do you use it?” Changbin asked curiously, handing it to Wooyoung who took it from him with shaky hands. “I don’t think its weird if you do,, I mean, I still need a stuffie to fall asleep so this isn’t so crazy.”

“R-Really?” Wooyoung strangled out, and when Changbin nodded and smiled at him, he let out a huge breath and smiled back. “Well, its kinda complicated…”

“You can tell me, Wooyoungie” Changbin assured him and wiggled closer to the younger. “I promise I won’t find it weird.”

“S-So its…. It's called ‘age regression’ and its when someone regresses, or acts, younger than they are” Wooyoung tried to explain, staring holes into his own fiddling fingers. “Some people regress to babies, some to toddlers, some even older than that. I think I usually regress to young toddler ages? Maybe like two or three. And some people do it as a stress reliever or to deal with trauma or whatever,, I do it for stress though.”

“So, when you do regress…. Do you have to take care of yourself even though you’re in the mindset of a child?” Changbin asked with wide, sympathetic eyes. Wooyoung was glad he wasn’t disgusted and was just curious.

“Well, it's definitely easier and probably even better to have a caregiver, since you’re not in the right headspace to understand, but a lot of littles don’t have anyone to take care of them. I didn’t for a while, so I would only get to regress at night when everyone was sleeping so I could regress and watch kid movies and pass out” Wooyoung laughed awkwardly after his explanation.

“What about now? Do you have a…. Caregiver….? I could, maybe, be yours if you need” Changbin suggested. Wooyoung looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head frantically.

“No, its fine! I- my other friend, um his name is Yeosang, I just recently became friends with him, but he’s my caregiver right now” Wooyoung admitted with a tiny blush staining his cheeks as he nervously rubbed his neck. “But it's purely platonic,, at least for right now, I mean a lot of caregivers and littles date each other outside of their headspace, but for now he’s just my friend and caregiver.”

“Oh, alright-”

“But if you and me ever have a sleepover and I accidentally slip or I’m really stressed that day and I really need to, could you, um, would you take care of me?” Wooyoung looked up now at Changbin with begging eyes, a pout evident on his lips.

“Yeah obviously, I’d love to” Changbin answered automatically. Wooyoung couldn’t help but lean forward to hug him.

===

So, Changbin did more research soon after he found out, and when he told Wooyoung he wanted to try regressing too, Wooyoung was more than excited, and gifted him a plain black paci because it ‘fits his emo aesthetic’. 

He doesn’t really remember the first time he regressed, but he does know for sure that Wooyoung was there to cuddle him and feed him and sing him to sleep while the elder sucked on his new paci with Gyu secured between his arms. The next day he felt more refreshed than he had in a long ass time.

And at first he didn’t regress a whole lot, only when he was with Wooyoung and the younger reassured him it was okay. There was maybe a few times when Changbin went over to Wooyoung’s house to find Wooyoung's friend, Yeosang, was there too, and Changbin finally got to regress with his best friend while Yeosang took care of them. 

The first time he regressed on his own was a complete accident. Changbin was now sixteen, and he’d been a JYP trainee for a few months. And damn, it was taking a toll on him. It was around 3am, and he’d been lying in his bed, at his own house, feeling totally restless and stressed and he didn’t even realise how he started to suck on the tip of Gyu’s ear. 

When he did realise, though, he pushed Gyu away from him and blushed. He didn’t think twice before snatching his phone and finding Wooyoung’s number to call him. He bit his lip as he waited for an answer, which finally came.

“Hey Changbinnie!” Wooyoung greeted excitedly through the phone. “You’re lucky you called me during my break!”

“Break? You’re still training right now?” Changbin asked worriedly. He glanced at the clock, which read 3:21am, and his jaw dropped. “Wooyoung that’s not-”

“Its fine, Binnie, I have a day off tomorrow to rest with Yeosang hyung” Wooyoung told him and Changbin could tell he was smiling. He wished he could visit them the next day, but he didn’t have a free day until next week. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, Binnie?”

“I’m just- I’m feeling kinda little right now and- and I know you can’t do anything, but I’ve never done it alone” Changbin said with a pout, even though Wooyoung couldn’t see him, and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Is it okay if I put Yeosang hyung on the phone, Binnie?” Wooyoung asked gently. Once he heard Changbin’s noise of agreement the phone was in Yeosang’s hands and pressed to his ear.

“Binnie?” Yeosang called out into the phone. Changbin suddenly felt a lot more at ease even though he’d only regressed around Yeosang barely a handful of times.

“Hyungie,, Binnie need hewp” Changbin whined out, the tears threatening to spill over. “Binnie feewing tiny.”

“Bin, do you have your paci? Can you get it?” Yeosang asked softly, and Changbin made another noise of agreement before turning his phone on speaker and getting up and making his way to his nightstand to retrieve his only paci. Once he found it he popped it into his mouth and jumped back onto his bed.

“Got it, Sangie!” he exclaimed tiredly, his voice muffled by the pacifier. 

“Good job, baby!” Yeosang praised him. “Do you want hyungie and Wooyoungie to sing to you until you fall asleep?”

“Pwease?” Changbin pleaded, and he could hear Yeosang calling for Wooyoung. Then they were both singing to him and he felt warm and cozy cuddled up with Gyu under the thick blankets. Surprisingly, he fell asleep within ten minutes.

===

Now he was seventeen, and he’d been in this rap group called 3racha for a few months with his fellow JYPE trainees, Han Jisung and Bang Chan.

Jisung was really cool, Changbin liked working with him and getting to know him. He reminded everyone of a squirrel, and also, oddly enough, he had a shocking resemblance of Young K from Day6. Changbin remembers telling Jisung that he looked really familiar when they first met, and then Chan whispered something about Day6 and it clicked in Changbin’s head and they all had laughed about it. Jisung was also hella talented, and cute, really cute actually. Jisung was really easy to talk to; he always acted really upbeat and funny when he wasn’t busy being overconfident. Whenever they had free time or long breaks that lasted more than fifteen minutes, Changbin and Jisung would drag Chan away from the studio and force him to relax and watch movies with them while eating cheesecake because Jisung always claimed it was the best cake in the entire galaxy or some shit like that. Changbin liked Jisung.

Then there was Chan. Changbin liked Chan, too. He’d been a trainee for seven years, and there were countless times where every other trainee could feel the tension and frustration Chan had towards JYP for not letting him debut. Sometimes he lashed out at Changbin and Jisung but neither could ever stay mad at him for too long. Chan was a hard worker and definitely the leader type. He always made sure Changbin and Jisung went home to get lots of rest, but everyone knew Chan barely slept. Chan was from Australia, and sometimes his mum would send over Aussie snacks for ‘Chan’s new best friends’. Changbin and Jisung saw Chan at his lowest moments and they would always help him until he felt better and pick him up when he felt down. They were a team, the three of them.

 

So here Changbin was, a few months in this rap group with these two other trainees that he’d become pretty close to, and he felt comfortable with them. Just not comfortable enough to tell them his secret. But Changbin was so stressed and he desperately needed to regress. He would usually regress at least once every week or two weeks, normally before bed time, but he hadn’t slipped in over a month and a half and he knew the outcome couldn’t be good.

He sat next to Jisung on the sofa in one of the studios while Chan sat at the computer. Jisung was doodling and scratching lyrics down on his piece of lined paper and Chan clicked away at his desk. Changbin couldn’t help but space out while chewing on his pencil. He felt a shift on the sofa but didn’t snap out of his trance until he heard someone talking to him.

“Wow, Bin hyung, you’ve been working hard” Jisung joked, motioning to Changbin’s own paper. The older stared at him with wide innocent eyes, pencil still in his mouth, before staring down at his page. It was blank except for a tiny messy drawing he made of Gyu in the corner. 

“What’s wrong?” Chan turned around to look at them, seeing Jisung’s almost two pages of lyrics and then Changbin’s empty pages. He sighed and leaned forward, snapping his fingers to gain Changbin’s attention. “Changbin, you do know that our songs don’t write themselves, correct?”

“Y-Yeah, Binnie know dat” Changbin mumbled out, looking away, and Chan sat up straight.

“Changbin why are you talking like that?” the eldest asked, and Jisung looked back and forth between them in confusion.

“Binnie c-can’t hewp it” Changbin sniffled and pouted, bringing his hoodie sleeves up to hide his embarrassed face. Now the other two were looking at each other in shock. 

“Bin hyung, do you want us to call someone?” Jisung asked softly, to which Changbin nodded without removing his hands from his face. “Who can we call?”

“W-Wooyoungie or Yeosangie” Changbin mumbled, and Jisung barely heard it. He grabbed Changbin’s phone and scrolled through his contacts before finding Wooyoung’s number and clicking the call button. He tried calling two times but got no answer, so he found Yeosang’s contact and called him instead. He answered on the third call.

“Changbin? Are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice came through the phone. Jisung cleared his throat before answering.

“Actually, this is Jisung, Changbin hyung’s fellow rapper friend, and uh, Changbin hyung is acting different? Like he’s talking like a toddler and Chan hyung and I are pretty clueless??” Jisung told the older male, but it came out more like a question. He glanced towards Chan, who whispered to him to put it on speaker, so Jisung did.

“Hold on a second” they heard Yeosang mumble, and they heard him whispering to Wooyoung and then there was shuffling sounds and they heard footsteps, and then a door closing. “Alright, sorry about that, had to get Wooyoung and go somewhere private to talk since there are other trainees…. So, what you’re experiencing right now is Changbin’s age regression.”

“And what does that mean?” Chan asked, looking over at Changbin, who was now curled up into a ball in front of Jisung, his face still hidden. Jisung reached a hand out and started to card his fingers through Changbin’s dark hair in an effort to calm the boy down a bit. 

“So, in Changbin’s case, he temporarily acts like a child to relieve stress, since children don’t have to worry about adult stuff. It sounds to me like he slipped into his headspace on accident, which usually doesn’t happen with him” Yeosang tried to explain.

“Binnie, how long has it been since you last regressed, baby?” Wooyoung asked through the phone, and Changbin’s head popped up. There were fresh tears staining his cheeks and he hiccuped lightly.

“I-I d-dunno,, b-been a long t-time, Wooyoungie” Changbin whined out before going back to hiding, his shoulders shaking. Chan got up and sat on the floor in front of him, rubbing his back.

“I know you guys are probably busy or something, but Bin really needs this” Yeosang sighed out. “And I know this is new to both of you, but it would mean so much to us and to Binnie if you would support him and take care of him. Just treat him like he’s a baby and you’ll do perfect.”

“Of course, if this helps him then we could never be against it” Chan spoke quickly, and they both felt Changbin’s sobs start to die down.

“So we have to take care of him like he’s a baby? Do we feed him baby food?” Jisung asked seriously, not like he was mocking him.

“Well,,, Binnie can you tell your friends how old you’re feeling?” Wooyoung asked, and Changbin held up three fingers, still not sitting up properly.

“He’s holding up three fingers, so he’s three years old right now?” Jisung asked into the phone.

“Yeah, so feed him what normal three year olds eat if he wants food, and he does have a pacifier that should calm him down a lot,, oh, and Gyu, he’ll definitely need Gyu” Yeosang tried hurrying because him and Wooyoung really needed to get back to practice. “So, we really wish we could help more but our careers are on the line right now, so you know the basics now, and if you need to know anything else there’s a lot of helpful info online,, good luck!”

“Wait-” Jisung tried to say but they had already hung up. The youngest boy sighed. “Who the heck is Gyu?”

“Gyu!” Changbin exclaimed, no longer hiding. He quickly grabbed his paper that was meant for writing lyrics and showed them the messy drawing he did earlier. “Dis Gyu!”

“Munchlax?” Jisung asked, squinting confusedly at the corner of the page. He turned an excited Changbin towards Chan so the eldest could take a look. Chan looked just as confused as Jisung.

“I’m sorry, Binnie, we’re a bit confused?” Chan said with a sympathetic smile. Changbin huffed and pouted before putting the paper down and turning around to lean over the arm of the sofa, grabbing his backpack. He quickly unzipped it, and thank god he had brought his two main regression items.

“Gyu!” Changbin repeated, pulling out his stuffie and showing the others. Both Jisung and Chan’s mouths were now in O shapes because now it made sense.

“Ohhh, okay, that’s Gyu!” Jisung smiled and held his hand out to pet Gyu. Changbin giggled and shoved the stuffie towards Chan, who just stared at the object awkwardly.

“Channie no like Gyu?” Changbin pouted, and put Gyu in his own lap. Chan shook his head quickly and held out both of his hands to pet Gyu’s head twice as much.

“No no! I love Gyu, Binnie! Don’t worry!” Chan assured him and Jisung started to laugh at him, which made Changbin giggle. “Bin, where’s your um…. Pacifier?”

“Binnie’s paci?” Changbin tilted his head, and retrieved it from his bag. Then he looked up at Jisung with innocent eyes. “Sungie hewp Binnie?”

“Y-Yeah” Jisung squeaked out nervously, taking the black pacifier that Changbin was holding out towards him, and pushed it between the older’s parted lips. Changbin started to suck on it eagerly and hummed in satisfaction.

“Binnie, are you hungry?” Chan asked, gaining the other’s attention. Changbin shook his head.

“Nuh uh, hyungie, Binnie wanna cowouw.”

“You want to what?” Chan asked with a tilt of his head. It was a bit difficult to understand the younger as he was regressed and also had a mouthful of his paci. Changbin took his paci out for a moment with a pout.

“Binnie wanna colouw” Changbin repeated a little bit more clearly.

“Oh you want to colour? We’ve probably got some stuff here that you can use” Jisung announced. He stood up and made his way over to his own backpack and thanked his past self for packing his sketchbook and colouring utensils that morning. He sat back on the sofa and pulled Changbin closer to himself so Chan could sit too. 

Once they were all situated, Jisung passed around the paper and pencils, and they started to doodle. After a while though, maybe around thirty minutes, Changbin’s colouring started to get lazier and he rested his head on Chan’s shoulder as he rubbed his eyes and sucked a bit slower on his paci.

“Are you sleepy, Bin?” Jisung giggled, and Chan smiled down at the regressor.

“Nu, Binnie nu sweepy” Changbin whined, but his eyes were closed. 

“Come on, BinBin, its naptime” Chan whispered, nudging the younger. Jisung got up, cleaning up all the stuff they had out and placing it back in his bag, and he put the drawings they made on Chan’s desk, and then he grabbed a few blankets. Chan lifted Changbin off of the sofa to reposition him and cover him with the blankets, but Changbin wrapped his arms and legs around the eldest like a koala. He tried to pry the younger off of him but he wouldn’t budge, only whining in Chan’s ear. So Chan decided to let it go and place him on the sofa once he was asleep. “Sleep well, baby boy.”

“Baby boy?” Jisung asked with wide eyes, his smile nearly a laugh. Chan rolled his eyes at him and mouthed a ‘shut up’ at him, but his face was stained red with a deep blush.

 

Once Changbin was asleep and cuddled up on the sofa with Gyu, Chan started to do some research on age regression. He read aloud quite a few articles to Jisung as the younger sat on the floor, petting Changbin’s hair gently.

“How do you feel about this, Chan hyung?” Jisung asked in a whisper after a while. Chan sighed and turned his chair so he was facing Jisung and Changbin, who was still sleeping.

“I’m not…. Opposed to it” Chan said and bit his lip while thinking what to say next. “But it's still a new concept to me, and I’m not familiar with it, so it’ll take a bit to get used to. But of course I support Changbin through whatever. I think with time, we’ll get better at taking care of him and it’ll become more natural, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get you, hyung” Jisung smiled and stared towards Changbin with fondness. “I feel the same way.”


	2. just a psa

hey guys, I hope you're all doing good!! I apologize this isn't a new chapter or anything but I wanted to update you all--

so today after exams I got home and planned on working on the next chapter of this series, but once I tried logging into my email account it said my account was disabled. I assume its because my old school from 2 years ago finally decided to delete my email. Which means my google docs is gone aha. and that's where I wrote down all of my works, all my requests from you guys for my fics, and just everything. And the chapter I was currently working on about Jeongin not regressing is also deleted so love that for me ahhh.

I'm super frustrated bc of course this had to happen this week, in the midst of stressful exams :D

so I have made a new email to keep my works in, and I'll be working on trying to fix things and hopefully post soon!! Stay tuned, ilysm <3

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope that was alright, I've been working on it instead of studying for exams oops,,
> 
> also bby jeongin got his braces off and I cried omg,,,,
> 
> also pls go give my shitty ygtb one-shot thing a quick read bc it needs more recognition <3
> 
> AND request more for this smol space fic pls <3
> 
> I'm working on some Jeongin stuff rn for another chapter bc its been requested a bit <3


End file.
